pokespe one shots!
by mudkiip
Summary: Oneshots :D! Contains: Oldrival, speacail, mangaquest, soulsilver, frantic, commoner, agency, whatever Laverreshipping ,and eclipse (I think lmao)


**Hey! This fanfic is all over the place in the middle lmao**

* * *

Blackmail

that was Blues favorite thing to do

and when our favorite con artist heard about all the boys having a sleep over, I bet you can guess what she was gonna do.

* * *

Blue stepped out of her dorm, her hair a mess from her "beauty" sleep

She walked over to the central room, to see Crystal making some coffee

"Hey Blue, hard time sleeping last night?" The bluenette questioned.

"Not really rough, just filled with ideas!" The girl chirped as she brushed her hair, which flattened out in seconds.

Crys sighed

"What are you up to now?"

The brown haired girl smiled as she plopped down on the couch.

"Welllllll... the boys are all having a sleepover tonight!"

Crystal hit the off button on the machine and headed for some crème.

"Let me guess. Going to film some secrets, and then blackmail them to ask out their crush."

"Ditto!"

Crys rolled her eyes.

"Typical Blue."

Blue smirked and looked at the Johto girl.

"And you don't worry! Ill make sure to get Golds for you!"

Crystals face turned from a delicate light pink color to a dark red one.

"B-blue! I don't like him!"

Blue made puppy eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"Say that again... I didn't hear if you wanted to know Golds crush or not?"

The bluenette hid her face in her hat, attempting to contain her blush. from what Blue could hear, she said something across the lines of "count me in."

"Great! You made the right choice!" The con artist smiled at the girl

Blue snatched her phone off the table. The device was a jet black iPhone 7, with a thin navy blue ribbon on the back, which Blue had cut so it didn't over lap the screen.

She opened her favorite app, voice recordings, and cleared some space.

"Lets get ready, cause its gonna be a _longgggg_ night."

* * *

 _smack!_

Blue slammed the car door shut, as she hopped out with her iced coffee.

She checked her phone battery percentage as she walked back into the school.

"83 percent, pretty solid for a blackmailing session." The teen said, smiling.

She typed in her password and sent a text to crystal, reminding her that she would send her the tapes.

Now all she had to do was wait.

It was 7:52 pm, and training class ended at 8:00.

She sat down on the soft couch and kicked her feet up.

She stretched out for the remote, reaching it on her 3rd attemot.

She flicked on the power button and flipped channels until she reached the battle club (training class) channel.

"And Dia's Torterra seals the battle!"

Blue scoffed. no one wanted to watch battle.

"Nice win for Diamond! Up next is Green!"

Blues head shot up.

Why did she care all the sudden that Green was playing?

A small blush grew across her face as that name shot through her head.

she leaned back a bit as she watched the brown haired trainer send out his Golduck

 **~ten minutes later~**

Blue sat up and cracked her knuckles.

"Now all I have to d-"

"Hey Blue!"

"Wha~"

She fwipped around to see Emerald, drinking a XXL large cherry slushie.

""Heyyyyyyy" The teen said, trying not to make her scheme to obvious.

Emerald opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw what the girl was looking at.

her eyes were locked on the boys, as they all shoved through the door and into Red/Greens dorm. A devious grin grew opon her face.

The blonde boy looked at the group of boys, then the door, then Dia's burger crumbs, then at Blue.

"Your up to something, aren't you?"

Blue sweat dropped.

"Me?Up to something? Pfft, that doesn't sound like something I would do?" Which was a _total_ lie, its sounds _exactly_ like something blue would do.

"Blue..."

Emerald glared at her, but the glare turned into a laugh.

"It would be pretty funny if you did though, what they get for not inviting me.."

She chuckled.

"Well I might have a _little_ plan, but that's it"

the young boy jumped up and down.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

She got why they had chose not to invite him,

"No"

"Pleaseeeeeeee"

"No"

"i'll leave you alone!"

Blue's lips curved up and turned into a smirk.

"I know what will make you leave me alone"

She swiped the purple and blue swirled straw out of the drink and threw it down the hall.

"Go fetch"

"HEY! JERK!" Emerald shouted and dashed away

Blue smiled and walked over to the door.

"Now to get started..."

* * *

Swear to Arceaus, Blue had almost fallen asleep waiting for them to mention a Girls name.

Her back slid down the wall, sipping the few remains of her drink.

She was bored out of her mind, well, until she heard Gold say the words shes been waiting for.

"Enough of this boring sh*t, lets talk about the _ladies."_

Blue cringed at Golds annoying statement.

"Are you sure Blue's not out there with a camera?" Red asked.

Blue's eyes widened, how did he know that?! she slowly scooched away from the door.

"Don't be a paranoid baby, Red"

She did a sigh of relief as she crept back to her normal spot.

"Don't call _me_ a baby, I'm older than you idiot."

"whatever..."

Blue snickered.

"SUN!"

The pervy teens voice boomed through the door, and the hallways as well

 _click!_

She turned on her voice recorder as a grin grew opon her face.

"Showtime..."

"Whats up?" She heard the Alolan boy ask, his cheesy smile you didn't even have too see to know its there.

"Don't be stupid, who do you like?"

Poor Sun, just joined the group and you could already feel his face heating up from through the door.

"W-well, um, maybe, kinda, sorta-"

You could hear the thumps of Black hitting his back

"Spit it out, ma dude" The Unovian oboy said.

"I LIKE MOON!"

Blue squeeled, then cupped her hands over her mouth. You would have to kill her in order for her to admit it to the boy, but she liked him back. she even told all the girls

"Now how long till you have your first netf-"

 _SMACK!_

Silvers slap echoed through out the school

"OW!" Screamed Gold, wimping.

"W-whatever. Its your turn Xasvier" Gold mumbled.

"Speaking of which, where is X?" Pearl asked, looking around

"Probaly out doing X stuff" Dia said.

 _"Helpful answer, idiot"_ Blue mumbled silently

"He's always busy. Oh well, Black?" Ruby asked, finally speaking up

"Awe, easy. Got the hots for prez!" He said, falling on to a bed.

"OoOoOoOoO" Dia nudged him

"Stop itttt" The boy said playfully.

Blue smirked as she looked down at her phone.

 _priceless_ she thought to hersef

"Speaking of you Dia its your turn~" pearl said

"Oh, yea-" he bit down on something

The smell of barbeque wings filled the hall, so that's what blue summed it up to be.

"Its *chomp* Platina *chomp*"

blue mentally flipped. Platina totally liked him back.

"Well that went smoother than I thought" Green said.

Blue sat up straight, hearing his voice

Thoughts began to fill her head

 _Do I like-_

Luckly, they were cut short by Suns voice

"Pearl, who do you like?" Said the boy, finally recovering from earlier

Pearl shot a glare at his best friend, then at Sun

"No"

"Pearl..."

"No"

"pearlllllll" Black nudged

"platina..." He mumbled

Blue jumped back a bit, and made sure it was recording.

Even though she wasn't in the room with them, she could feel the presence of their jaws hanging open

"B-but" Ruby said, looking at the two boys.

Pearl was looking at the floor, while Dia happily ate another wing.

"Fight! Fight! FI-" Gold started to chant, but stopped after he realized Silver was gonna beat the crap out of him

'Ok, girly girl, your up."

Ruby blushed a bit as he adjusted his hat

"Wel-"

"Guys, is this even a question?" Black said, cutting of the Hoenn teen.

"He _obvisiously_ likes Sapphire."

Ruby blushed more and pinched the boy in front of him.

"No shit..." Blue mumbled from out the door.

"Owwieeeeeee" He said as the boy sat down

"Gold how a-"Sun started, but was cut off by Pearl

"Sun, I know your new an' all, but we don't need to ask this. He's just gonna respond with a super weird and innapropiate answer."

Gold gave a immature smile and slid into his seat.

"He likes Crystal by the way." Dia said, eating something.

"Damn, how much food does this kid have? How is he not a fat monster?" blue silently questioned.

But the thing that made Blue happy was that she had got Gold's crush on tape, and it was Crys.

"Red, its your turnnnnn" Gold said.

the thought was funny, red, out of all people, admitting their crush? nice joke.

"N-no one!" Red said. Blue could feel his awkwardness through the walls.

"Are you sure its not Yellow?" Ruby said, smirking

Red face heated up, too bad Blue couldn't get a face shot of that.

"W-well"

"C'mon red"

"Um- Its true that- kinda- well maybe"

"Hurry up red, we aint got all day" Said gold.

"Fine. I like Yellow."

Surprisingly, Blue was managing to keep her calm- er, kinda. She shipped them wayyyyyy too much.

 _squeal!_

Blue shot her hands over her mouth. For a split- er millisecond, she let out a little screech.

"Someones out there." Pearl said, suspiciously.

"Relax, your clearly paranoid." Gold said, laughing.

Blue unstiffened. That was way too close for her boundries.

"Well, one guy left. Green?" Black said, his overly happy vibe-things going everywhere.

Blue felt a small- but still there blush creep onto her cheeks and across her nose.

what was this feeling? It was a strange feeling indeed...a feeling Blue didn't like. She didn't like it at all. It made her feel like she... like she cared about him. like she wanted too see him. like she wanted to be around him. like she wanted...him

"C'mon Green, Were your best friends and you haven't told any of us who you like!" Ruby pouted.

"Why does it matter?" he said, suspiciously.

"Just because"

"Well, nobody."

Blue didn't know why, but her heart sank a little.

"Oh Green, we know that's a lie! So fess Up!" Gold shouted, a little to loud.

But it was Golds passion that kept blue hoping. **(ew, I don't ship em. Golds passion for Greens attitude XD)**

* * *

"Please"

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

"Pretty please!"

"..."

all the boys in the room grumbled and sighed. this had been going on for the past ten minutes. The boys using some sort of variation of please, and actually expecting answer. Over all, it was kinda sad.

"Pretty please with buffalo wings on top"

That must of been Dia

"..."

"Please please please!"

Blue had stopped keeping track.

"..."

"Please Green!"

"..."

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen"

"..."

"Oh my god Green! Your such a big baby, not admitting your crush."

Gold had done it.

Green

was

furious.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" He boomed.

The brunette felt the room jump back, and the feel of fear coming from behind the door.

She knows she should be scared, she should walk away from the mad teen, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't be scared of him.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?"

This time, the room was silent, and not Green.

"AND IF YOU _REALLY_ NEED TO KNOW"

He paused, and looked at the palms of his hands.

"...Blue. Thats who I like"

Her eyes widended. _Did Green Oak just say he liked me?_

Then, as if set off on cue, blood shot through her veins and settled on her cheeks.

Out of no where, the door swung open and Green stomped out. Blue sat still, surprised he hadn't seen her.

She prepared to get up and go chase after the boy, but her feet remained paved to the ground.

She looked at the floor, and then at her crush pacing away.

All the sudden, she had no control of her body as she clutched her phone.

She slammed her thumb on the stop record button, and viewed the tape

She slid her pointer finger down the screen, and stopped at the very end.

 _"... who I like."_

 _rrrrr!  
_

 _"... who I like."_

That sentence bounced back n forth in her head.

She slid her phone into her back pocket and ran off to her room, knowing what she had to do.

* * *

 _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Green sat up In his bed and stretched his arms as he yawned.

He rubbed his hands on his eyes and slowly got out of his bed.

From what he had remembered, it had been a long night.

He glanced over at reds empty bunk, not surprised he was already awake.

Green grumbled a bit, complaining about how red never makes the bed.

ignoring that fact, he slipped into the closet an changed into his normal outfit. A light brown pair of denim pants, a pure white t shirt, a black aviater jacket, and some boots to top it off.

He walked out of his dorm, his hair still messy from his rough sleep.

While walking over to central, he ran into Blue, her eyes sparkling whilst looking up at him.

He blushed a bit and let out a casual greeting.

"Oh! Hey Bl-"

She grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

Greens face flushed, but he didn't hesitate.

He heard a faint whistle in the backround , which sounded like it was from ruby.

Finally, she let go, face covered in a blush.

He attempted to keep a straight face, but couldn't help smiling.

"Pesky girl..."


End file.
